Combustion engines are commonly utilized for propulsion in vehicles and portable machinery. Conventional combustion engines have relied on the combustion of a fuel, typically a fossil fuel with an oxidizer, such as air, in a combustion chamber. As fuel costs have increased, engine performance and fuel efficiency have become a consideration.
A consequence of use of a combustion engine is a resultant emission produced by the combustion engine. Emissions of a combustion engine, also known as exhaust, may refer to the waste material produced by the combustion engine. Exhaust may include a plurality of gases, liquids and particulate matter. The plurality of gases that are part of the exhaust of a combustion engine may include water vapor, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, sulfur oxide, sulfur dioxide, nitrogen oxide and ozone.